


А теперь спи

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод <a href="http://chance.popullus.net/torchwoodslash/stories/sleep.html">Sleep Now</a> авторства Amy.<br/>Разрешение на перевод получено.<br/>Бета <a href="http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/">Elvira-aja</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	А теперь спи

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Sleep Now](http://chance.popullus.net/torchwoodslash/stories/sleep.html) авторства Amy.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Когда Джек, обливаясь потом, с хриплым криком просыпается в темноте из-за кошмаров, он садится на кровати и вспоминает, что больше не один.  
Он знает, что Янто, привыкнув к его постоянным кошмарам, не всегда просыпается сразу. Джек только рад этому. Иногда ему хочется, чтобы Янто о них вообще не знал. Достаточно того, что эти призраки преследуют его самого. У Янто хватает своих ночных демонов.   
Но чаще Янто всё же просыпается, и первое, что он делает — притягивает к себе Джека и крепко обнимает его. Джек, научившись, когда надо, глотать свою ненужную гордость, не сопротивляется. Расслабившись в его руках, он прижимается к его плечу и утренняя щетина Янто щекочет ему лоб. Сейчас, в темноте бункера под его кабинетом или в квартире Янто — уже давно не имеет значения, _где_ именно — Джек некоторое время чувствует себя в полной безопасности. Исходящее от его тела тепло согревает Джека; запах Янто сладок, его вкус — успокаивает.   
Янто прижимается губами к его виску, что-то неразборчиво шепча на смеси английского и валлийского, и, возможно, в такие моменты полностью успокоившегося Джека можно назвать счастливым. Глубокий мягкий голос Янто словно путеводная нить в тёмном лабиринте его души. Он чувствует кожей, как подрагивает его горло, и это навевает воспоминания о морском прибое на песчаном берегу его детства, о радости первого космического полёта, о гудящей под его руками ТАРДИС.   
Эта абсолютная идиллия не может длиться вечно, и Джек ясно, болезненно чётко понимает это. Ничто не длится вечно, кроме, возможно, _его_ существования, что тоже не факт. Вечность - это всё-таки очень долгий срок, и опыт подсказывает ему, что всё может измениться. Когда в его настоящем полно таких вещей, как Ножи Жизни и Перчатки Воскрешения, одержимые шоколадом птеродактили с валлийскими именами, раздражительные медики, которые никак не могут нормально умереть, потрясающее кофе и вивилы в странной одежде и с именами из "Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора", трудно сказать, что может ждать дальше. Главное, ещё в нём есть чудесный валлиец в безупречном костюме, который обращается с оружием так, словно родился с пистолетом в руке, но со своим отличным хуком правой способен обойтись и без него.  
Так порой думает Джек, пока Янто обнимает его, защищая от кошмаров и помогая снова заснуть. Джек научился игнорировать подобные мысли. Гораздо легче сконцентрировать своё внимание на человеке рядом с ним. Всё это — сплетение рук и ног, единение чувств — становится таким привычным, что уже не нуждается в обозначении. Джек уже знает, что Янто обнимет его одной рукой за плечи, другой рассеяно поглаживая его волосы. И Джек, задыхаясь от нежности, проведёт рукой по его животу, закинет ногу на бедро. Прижмётся губами к его тёплой груди чуть ниже ключицы, чувствуя вкус собственного пота и запах Янто.  
 _Всё это_ — простое чувство того, что Янто рядом, тихий шёпот, не имеющий смысла и вобравший в себя весь смысл вселенной, запахи, вкусы, ощущение остановившегося времени — наполняет жизнь Джека, позволяет ему идти вперёд день за днём, несмотря ни на что. Даёт ему силы пикироваться с непокорной Гвэн (которую, тем не менее, он не может не любить) и беспечно кокетничать с Доктором (которого это жутко раздражает — поэтому Джек и продолжает так делать), и заниматься любовью с радостным воодушевлением подростка (которым Джек перестал быть уже очень и _очень_ давно). Даёт силы спасать мир, готовить себе тосты и прилично вести себя в кино, даже когда ему этого совсем не хочется. И перенести неожиданную смерть Тошико и Оуэна. Даёт силы постепенно просыпаться после таких ночей и заниматься с Янто любовью так, словно это начало и конец всего. И всё, что может быть между ними.   
Последнее, что обычно помнит Джек перед тем, как вновь заснуть — мягкий голос Янто, шепчущего ему в волосы:  
— А теперь спи, Джек. Я буду рядом, если понадоблюсь тебе.


End file.
